


Midnight Drabbles

by AJPets



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Mavin, lazy mornings are fun to write at 2am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:39:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJPets/pseuds/AJPets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I tend to write only between the hours of 12am and 6am and sometimes, I write one of these as a result. So from now on, any ficklet written in the middle of the night will be posted here. </p><p>They're all lightly edited, so don't be surprised to find mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a casual update whenever thing, so expect random uploads and nothing consistent. These drabbles could be about anything, tbh

“Hey Gavin, c’mere.” Michael calls from their tiny ass kitchen, voice thick with sleep. Coffee mug clutched between his hands and glasses slightly askew, steaming up when he moves to take a sip of the bitter liquid. An identical cup of tea sits beside him on the counter, steam curling up and barely visible in the afternoon light coming in from the window above the sink.

There’s a loud groan, then a thump, so Michael can only guess Gavin’s gone and rolled off the bed again. But still, he stays, t-shirt sliding off his shoulders and leaning against the cupboards nursing his cup as Gavin bangs around in their bedroom, presumably attempting to escape the covers and stand.

It takes a few minutes for Gavin to walk into the kitchen and by then, Michael’s already finished his coffee, mug left abandoned in the sink. Michael chuckles quietly as his boyfriend trudges in, comforter pulled around his slim frame and dragging against the linoleum, a crude, but effective robe as Gavin makes his way over.

“Mornin’ love.” He mumbles, rubbing at one eye and squinting at him with the other, a drowsy half smile tugging at his lips. It’s endearing in it’s own right, with Gavin bundled up and barely awake, but coupled with the sunlight and the way it makes him looks so damn _soft_.. Turns his tan skin to sun kissed and makes his hair look like gold, it takes Michael a few seconds to focus on anything other than how beautiful Gavin looks in that moment.

Michael smiles, reaching behind him to grab the almost forgotten cup of tea. Luckily, it’s still a little hot, the ceramic warm underneath his touch.

Gavin perks at the sight, eyes lighting up with sleepy interest as he coos, the way he always does when he’s about to have his first cup of tea. Gavin makes grabby hands at the mug, still cooing as he shuffles forward to take it, but frowning when Michael pulls it just out of reach.

With a smirk, Michael sets the cup back down on the counter, hands moving lazily up Gavin’s chest to wrap around and play with the hair at the nape of his neck. Michael hears Gavin’s breath hitch as his arms settle around the man’s shoulders, their bodies pressed so close together, it feels like even the smallest space between them isn't possible, doesn’t exist.

“Don't I get a kiss first?” Michael teases, looking up at Gavin.

It still pisses him off sometimes, that Gavin’s just a few inches taller than him, but on days like these, on mornings like this, it’s kinda nice looking up at him.

Gavin’s still pouting and Michael can't help but laugh when Gavin mutters, “Our breath smells horrid, though. ’S nasty.”

“Shut the fuck up and kiss me, dumbass.”

Michael pulls Gavin down into a soft, unhurried kiss, lips moving together in a pattern that comes to them without thought after hundreds of kisses just like this one.

He doesn't feel butterflies or sparks when one of Gavin’s hands drop from the comforter at his shoulders to run up the length of his arm. Michael doesn't get nervous or shy when long, nimble fingers curl around his elbow before dropping to his shirt and tugging to pull them just a little closer.

It’s a heat now, a happy, content little fire low in his stomach, one that makes him feel at home everytime he kisses Gavin, holds his hand, makes fun of his dumb made up words.

And he loves it, the way the feeling just spreads until he can feel it everywhere; In the roots of his hair, the tips of his fingers, dashing up and down his spine, in each breath and heartbeat.

It consumes him completely and Michael loves every second of it.

They spend the rest of the afternoon tangled up in the blanket on their kitchen floor as Gavin drinks his cold tea, whining and complaining about it to Michael, sharing tea and coffee and morning breath kisses, only getting up to grab the laptop from the living room and a box of pop tarts from the pantry. It’s a slow Sunday afternoon and Michael wouldn't spend it any other way.


End file.
